Fever
by Gingehfish
Summary: "The fever is coming..." This cryptic message comes from the mouth of a dead cat in the voice of a traitor. Then it happens: the fever. It rages through the Clans, killing off half of them. But the only cure doesn't grow by the Lake, and tensions are rising in every Clan. Who will save the Clans, or can they be saved at all? "The fever is coming..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Gingehfish, with another **_**Warriors**_** fanfiction! This is not completely pre-written, but I decided to post it anyways.**

**There are a few things I would like to note: this was a fanfic of mine quite a while ago that I had no plot for and eventually just stopped writing. Now, however, I have a plot and a bit of it prewritten, and also it is better writing, as I rewrote or at least edited all of it. Also, the characters list is not the allegiances for each Clan; it only includes ThunderClan and the Tribe's allegiances and main characters for the other Clans. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!**

* * *

**FEVER**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Toadstep—black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches (Apprentice, Blackpaw)  
Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Birchfall—light brown tabby tom  
Berrynose—cream-colored tom  
Hazeltail—small gray-and-white she-cat  
Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom  
Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat  
Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap—reddish tabby tom  
Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes (Apprentice, Gopherpaw)  
Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Cherryclaw—ginger she-cat  
Molepelt—brown-and-cream tom  
Lilytail—dark tabby she-kit with white patches  
Seedfur—pale ginger she-kit  
Dewfur—gray tom with  
Ambereyes—gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Snowtail—white tom  
Pebblefur—gray she-cat  
Owlfur—brown tom (Apprentice, Cerisepaw)

Apprentices: Cerisepaw—reddish tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Gopherpaw—brown tom with green eyes  
Blackpaw—black she-cat with one blind eye

Queens: Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat; mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Frogkit (gray striped tom), Wingkit (dark cream tom), and Vinekit (black she-cat)  
Blossomfall—tortoiseshell and white she-cat; mother of Mousewhisker's kits: Kitekit (dark gray she-cat) and Harekit (brown tom)

Elders: Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar—white tom with white forepaws

Deputy: Starlingwing—ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Larkfur—golden-furred she-cat

Warriors: Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Ferretclaw—cream-and-gray tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar—brown tabby tom

Deputy: Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom (Apprentice, Ospreyflight)

Warriors: Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices: Ospreyflight—light gray she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Mallownose—light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Picklepaw)

Warriors: Mossyfoot—brown-and-white she-cat

Apprentices: Picklepaw—fluffy gray-black she-cat with green eyes

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

Healer: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)—dark gray tom

Prey-hunters: Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing)—gray-and-white she-cat  
Stormfur—dark gray tom with amber eyes (formerly RiverClan)  
Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)—brown tabby she-cat  
Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)—black tom  
Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash)—light brown tabby she-cat  
Dark Shadow on Water (Dark)—black tom  
Pine that Clings to Rock (Pine)—light brown tom  
Sun that Shines on Ice (Sun)—light brown tabby she-cat  
Hawk that Flies in Clouds (Hawk)—dark gray tom  
Vine that Crawls up Cliffside (Vine)—black she-cat  
Stream of Bubbling Water—gray tom

Cave-guards: Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer)—dark brown tabby tom  
Night of No Stars (Night)—black she-cat  
Moss that Grows by River (Moss)—light brown she-cat  
Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble)—gray she-cat  
Snow Falling on Stones (Snow)—white she-cat  
Rain that Passes Quickly (Rain)—gray speckled she-cat  
Pool of Murky Water (Pool)—black tom  
Owl that Flies Under Moon (Owl)—brown tom

To-bes: Spark of Distant Fire (Spark)—brown tom; cave-guard  
Hare Leaping Through Snow (Hare)—gray she-cat; prey-hunter  
Moss on Cave Wall (Moss)—gray tom; prey-hunter

Kit-mothers: Flight of Startled Heron (Flight)—brown tabby she-cat; mother of Screech's kits: Branch of Shriveled Tree (Branch) (brown tom) and Eagle Swooping Through Clouds (Eagle) (brown tom)  
Lark that Sings at Dawn (Lark)—pale tabby she-cat; expecting Dark's kits

Elders: Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray)—pale gray tabby tom

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Bramblestar, come back!" the ginger she-cat moaned, delusional. Her mate leaned over her, biting his lip in fear.

"I'm here, Squirrelflight. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. He looked up at the medicine cat, eyes wide. "Jayfeather... will she live?"

The gray tabby's voice was heavy as he replied, "I don't know, Bramblestar. She was always one of the stronger ones, but if she's hallucinating at only the third day, I don't think so."

Suddenly, the she-cat's green eyes snapped open. "Brambleclaw!"

The dark tabby flinched at hearing his warrior name. "Yes, dear?"

She lifted a paw weakly. "T-tell Jayfeather... I was never his mother. And... and Lionblaze. Hollylea..." She trailed off, her eyes glazing over.

Jayfeather, the blind gray tabby tom, seemed to stare at her intently. "Bramblestar... she's... she's dead."

Bramblestar's mouth was open in horror. "No!" he wailed, a kit in the nursery again. "No! Not Squirrelflight!"

Suddenly, the ginger she-cat snapped upright. Her eyes stared in death far, far beyond the cats around her. All the same, even in death, she rasped with an all-too-familiar voice, _"The fever is coming. The fever is coming. Nothing will be the same. Vengeance will be served. The fever is coming..."_

The two toms stared in open-mouthed horror as the cat they knew and loved spoke prophecies in the voice of one traitor they had long thought dead.

"Thornclaw..."

* * *

Jayfeather walked out of the medicine den, mind whirling. He tentatively sent his mind-claws out to Bramblestar, and was surprised to see how strong the grief radiating from him was. It bit his entire body and engulfed his mind into a bottomless pit of true despair.

Shaking, he withdrew himself from the leader. He surveyed the camp, mulling over Squirrelflight's last words.

"_The fever is coming. The fever is coming."_

Well, he knew that. Half a moon ago, Leafpool had come tottering into the medicine den. At first, Jayfeather was only mildly concerned—fever came and went, usually it didn't mean much. He had put her in the corner of the medicine den and fed her feverfew, thinking that she would be fine in a day or two.

But Leafpool's fever had only steadily grown worse, and no one seemed to know why.

He kept feeding her feverfew, but if anything, that had worsened her condition instead of lessening it. She was hallucinating by the third day, crying out to Crowfeather. In her last breath, she had told Jayfeather that she would always love him, thinking he was the WindClan warrior. She was the first to take ill.

Later, Graystripe, one of the older elders, had caught the fever. Then it was Sandstorm, and now Squirrelflight. Sandstorm was still alive, but Graystripe had died, and Jayfeather had thought it very suspicious that Firestar's friends and family were the first to catch this fever. But sickness was sickness, and how could any cat wield it?

"_Nothing will be the same. Vengeance will be served."_

That was what shook Jayfeather so. _Nothing will be the same?_ It sounded familiar, too familiar—but why?

"Thinking about the prophecy, Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked. He sounded confident, but Jayfeather could tell that he was deeply shaken by his mate's death.

"Yes." Jayfeather's answer was flat.

"_Nothing will be the same._ That sounds like my prophecy," the dark tabby said, mulling over the words.

Jayfeather nodded, trying not to show his fear. Then his ears perked. _"Your_ prophecy?" he asked, interested.

Bramblestar shrugged one of his massive shoulders. "You know, the one where I had to lead the Great Journey?"

Jayfeather tilted his head. "And why does this remind you of that? Squirrelflight's last wor... I mean, the prophecy is about a fever, not having to journey to another place."

"It's the wording. Mine said, _Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before."_

Jayfeather shrugged. "It just means that nothing will be the same after this. I don't think they have a connection."

He felt a disturbance in the air as Bramblestar nodded his huge head. "Let's hope not." The amber-eyed tom bunched up his muscles and leapt up to the Highledge to address the Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

As the Clan gathered, he felt their unease prickling in his pelt. Unless the Clan was in danger or it was time for a ceremony, Bramblestar usually avoided Clan meetings, calling them frivolous.

When ThunderClan was gathered, Jayfeather found himself seated beside the most annoying apprentice in the Clan—the deep ginger Cerisepaw. She leaned in close to him and whispered,

"What's this meeting about, Jayfeather? Is something wrong? Are there going to be new apprentices?"

He glared at her, a trick that from a blind cat usually shut cats up. Not Cerisepaw.

"No, really—"

She was thankfully cut off by Bramblestar's hollow mew. "Squirrelflight is dead."

A ripple of surprise and sorrow spread throughout the Clan. After they had recovered from their shock of her betrayal of the medicine cat code, ThunderClan had accepted her back into their ranks. She had been a good deputy and a good cat, and was well-loved by her Clan.

"She was killed by the same fever as Leafpool and Graystripe." He took a deep breath. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Lionblaze."

Jayfeather nodded, not entirely surprised. The golden warrior was a popular choice and would make a good deputy.

However, he _was_ surprised when his brother leapt to his feet and said in a shaking voice, "No! I'm sorry, Bramblestar, but I will _not_ be your deputy."

* * *

**A/N: Please note that 'cerise' is a very dark red. I've always hated it when people use uncommon words in warrior names and don't explain why, so I didn't want to do that here.**

**Also, you may have noticed the absences of Daisy, Spiderleg, and Briarlight in ThunderClan's allegiances. Daisy was killed by greencough sometime previous to this story, Spiderleg was killed in battle, and Briarlight finally succumbed to her cough and died. I would have worked this information into the story, but the opportunity never presented itself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Cerisepaw looked at Lionblaze, shocked at his exclamation. The golden-coated tom was shaking with—was that _fear_ she smelled on him? _Fear_ on the mighty warrior who was invincible in battle?

Bramblestar seemed quite taken aback. "Wh-what? Why not, Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze glanced nervously around and said in a low voice, "Because... because everyone close to you or Firestar has fallen ill."

Murmurs of surprise spread like wildfire throughout the Clan. Slowly, cats began nodding their heads and scooting away from cats like Dustpelt and Brackenfur, who had fought alongside those cats since their apprentice days. Brackenfur pressed close to Sorreltail, who flinched slightly then relaxed.

Cerisepaw, though she was young, realized that if this was true, Lionblaze did have reason to fear. None of the afflicted cats had recovered, and the golden warrior had more to fear than others: he was Firestar's grandson, Bramblestar's foster son. While the idea of a disease attacking specific victims was ridiculous, it _was_ strange how Leafpool, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight were the first to fall ill.

Bramblestar frowned. "Very well. Then..." The large tabby tom paused, searching his mind for a good cat to become deputy.

Cerisepaw knew who _she_ wanted to become deputy: Owlfur, her mentor. He was young, a new warrior on his first apprentice, but he was smart and funny. She knew her thoughts were foolish, but she hoped it all the same.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be..." Bramblestar paused and let his gaze sweep across his Clan. "...Toadstep."

Toadstep rose. Bowing his head to Bramblestar, he mewed his thanks. "Thank you, Bramblestar. I never expected this honor."

Slowly, the ThunderClan cats began chanting Toadstep's name. Although not the most popular warrior, the black-and-white tom was solid and dependable by nature. He had a strong will and when he wanted something, he got it. Bramblestar had made a wise choice.

Cerisepaw flicked her ears in surprise when Jayfeather called her over to the medicine den after the meeting. "What is it?" she asked cheerfully.

The blind medicine cat glared down at her. "You are getting extremely annoying, Cerisepaw."

She tilted her head. Most cats liked her bubbly nature.

"Stay out of my fur unless you're ill," Jayfeather continued. "I can't have you messing me up in a crisis such as this one. You like to hang around me too much."

Slightly crestfallen, Cerisepaw understood she had been dismissed and walked away, puzzled by the medicine cat's behavior. What had she done to irk him so? While it _was_ true that she found his den interesting, it wasn't as if she wanted to become medicine cat or anything. She liked her mentor and warrior training.

Owlfur padded up to her. His eyes were glazed, and Cerisepaw felt a flash of fear. Was he sick?

Her mentor confirmed her suspicions. "Cerisepaw, I don't feel so good. I'm going to check in with Jayfeather today. Take a rest for now, then if I'm not back by sunhigh, ask Toadstep to put you on a hunting patrol."

Cerisepaw nodded. "Okay!" she chirped. "I'll get some fresh-kill."

As she padded over to the pile, she couldn't help wondering what was wrong with Owlfur. Had he caught the fever as well?

* * *

Jayfeather looked up, alarmed, as Owlfur stumbled into the medicine den. It had been a long day already, and it was not even sunhigh. He didn't need more problems.

"What's wrong?" he sighed. "You'd best _really_ be sick, or I'll claw your pelt for disturbing me. Your apprentice is bad enough."

Owlfur looked at him through confused, glassy eyes, then collapsed. Suddenly Jayfeather felt bad—and nervous. Had Owlfur caught the fever?

"Sorry about that," he apologized gruffly. "Now let me take a look at you."

One touch of his paw against Owlfur's flank confirmed Jayfeather's suspicions. Owlfur had caught the fever. "You're ill," he announced, "with that fever."

Owlfur moaned. "Cerisepaw will be furious. She so wanted to go hunting today..."

Jayfeather could sympathize he had spent nearly his whole life as a 'paw wishing he could hunt and fight. But he had had a destiny; now, thankfully, it was over. He could be a normal medicine cat—which now suited him just fine.

"I'll ask Bramblestar if she can work with me, at least until you're better," Jayfeather told the brown tom reluctantly. "But only to keep her busy, and as long as she keeps her mouth shut!"

* * *

When Cerisepaw heard the news, she was confused. Hadn't Jayfeather just asked her to stay out of his fur?

_Ah well,_ she thought, _take what you get. At least I'll be working, not lying about in camp all day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Cerisepaw, I've told you once and I'll tell you again, _shut up!"_ Jayfeather growled irritably.

"Okay, okay," the reddish she-cat grumbled, then moved a few feet away and started talking again.

It had been three days since Owlfur had come to the medicine den, and Jayfeather was having problems with his patient's apprentice ever since. She talked too much, complained about everything, badgered him with questions, and above all, was _far_ too cheerful. Cerisepaw was bouncing about carrying feverfew to all of Jayfeather's patients with a smile on her face, chatting away to an unconcious Owlfur, gossiping with the moaning Cherryclaw, and telling off the twitching Harekit for being too glum.

It annoyed Jayfeather to no end.

And Cerisepaw was only the start of his troubles—greenleaf was in full swing and the relentless sun sent its' heat down in waves. All the life giving resources—prey, water, and herbs—had shriveled up in the heat. No warrior had not suffered from the fever, whether emotionally or physically. Jayfeather was working harder than he ever had before, even after the Dark Forest war. Brightheart was helping him, but she was growing old, and since Briarlight had died, he did not even have the crippled she-cat's assistance. Jayfeather still had not picked an apprentice, so he didn't have any extra help other than Cerisepaw and the dog-ravaged she-cat.

So far, Owlfur, Cherryclaw, Harekit, Dewfur, Gopherpaw, Rosepetal, Foxleap, and Frogkit had fallen ill. Bramblestar was considering not going to the Gathering, but Jayfeather urged him against it—if this fever was even remotely like any other illness, the other Clans would be suffering from it too.

But what _really _unsettled Jayfeather was that feverfew, his normal cure for fevers, was not working on the ill cats.

If anything, it was making them worse.

* * *

At the Gathering that night, Jayfeather looked at the full moon hanging ominously in the air. Beside him, Cerisepaw crouched low, swinging her tail from side to side, for once quiet as the Gathering began.

Blackstar was first to speak, his voice thin and reedy. He was older than any of the other leaders, an ancient and creaky thing on his last life after all these years. However, he was still capable of sending formidable glares down into the crowd. "ShadowClan is doing well this season, though we have had a sudden outbreak of illness. Our medicine cats are doing all they can. We have nothing else to report."

"RiverClan, too, has been visited with sickness," Mistystar mewed. Well-built and toughened against the glares of the other Clans, she was perhaps the wisest of all the current Clan leaders. "Willowshine has taken an apprentice, Picklepaw." She stepped back, and Onestar took her place.

"We have not been weakened by illness," he growled. "It has not touched a single one of our elders, nor a kit. However, prey is scarce this greenleaf, and I soon may be forced to hunt in your territories. You have been warned."

Bramblestar shook his head at Onestar, then said his piece. "Our Clan has been struck by this fever as well, and we have lost Squirrelflight to it. Toadstep has taken her place." His gaze flicked from one leader to the next, then he said, "If there is nothing more to report, this Gathering is over!"

Crouching down, about to spring, Bramblestar thought he heard Thornclaw's voice on the wind:

"_The fever is coming... You will suffer..."_

He shook his head to clear it, and the feeling of malevolence vanished. Confused and tired, he leapt from the tree to lead his Clan back home.

* * *

Thornclaw had not always been evil.

He had started out as a loyal apprentice and a good addition to ThunderClan's ranks. He worked hard, didn't question orders, and was generally approved by his elders.

For moons and moons, his life continued this way. He never took a mate. He served his Clan well, and was in turn well cared for when he was injured. He seemed a little headstrong, but that was just part of his personality—he wouldn't be Thornclaw if he wasn't headstrong.

Then—no one knew exactly why—Thornclaw went bad.

At first it was little things—bringing in spoiled prey, snarling at kits, disrespecting his elders and fellow warriors—but it quickly escalated to worse things. Bramblestar did not want to throw him out, but when Thornclaw finally lost it and killed Poppyfrost, the leader decided it was time to take action.

Thornclaw was banished. As he left, he swore vengeance on four particular cats—Bramblestar, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather. No one knew particularly why.

Thornclaw was never heard from again until Seedfur, Seedpaw at the time, was attacked and very nearly maimed at the border. She fought valiantly, injuring the traitor, but was almost dead by the time the patrol found her. Jayfeather nursed her back to health while the rest of ThunderClan went Thornclaw-hunting.

He was caught at the ShadowClan border. He killed two cats, Icecloud and Whitewing, and injured most of the others. Eventually he was trapped and killed by a furious Birchfall.

Unbeknownst to the Clans, the Dark Forest accepted him seemingly _too_ willingly.

Some were skeptical at first, but after a while, the Dark Warriors took him in as their own, mainly because of his hidden weapon: he had learned to control Malady, the evil spirit of illness.

The Place of No Stars planned for moons to attack the Clans, but with Malady instead of Slaughter, the war spirit which every cat could call upon, most often unknowingly.

However, Thornclaw could only teach them the secrets of Malady, not wield it himself. The Clans needed a living cat to wield it, a traitor from within the Clans.

ThunderClan did not know what exactly had struck them.

Thornclaw's traitor-apprentice created a special form of Malady—a death fever. Feverfew only helped it along, and the medicine cats were fooled into thinking it was working by a clever trick—the fever receded rapidly after the first dose of the herb, but rocketed upward after the second, literally burning the victim up from the inside out. Thornclaw only wanted revenge on ThunderClan, though only he knew exactly why, not the rest of the Clans, but his traitor-apprentice convinced him that for it to seem more natural, the rest of the Clans should be hit as well.

The traitor-apprentice swivelled her ears quietly. She had been sent to gather feverfew for her Clan by her mentor. A grim satisfaction filled her: her revenge against the Clans would soon be complete. They would be wiped out, obliterated, completely destroyed.

A smile crossed her lips. She bared her teeth, let back her head, and cackled softly. Green eyes glinting, the traitor-apprentice laughed in the darkness beneath the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! It's amusing to see you speculate over who's the traitor. XD It's not Cerisepaw, she has blue eyes. I'm not going to tell you who it is, obviously, or answer any more questions about her, but it should be fairly obvious in a few chapters. ;)**

**I apologize if the information about ginger is incorrect. I looked it up, and the website said that it reduces fevers. I know it grows in Europe, where Warriors is, but I made up the part about it not growing near the Clans. It might, for all I know, but the Erins haven't mentioned it at all, so I'm using it for my own purposes.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Owlfur twitched in his sleep. He was dreaming, dreaming a dream of a glittering, sparkling forest.

He walked through it, his steps light and cheerful. He felt carefree and happier than he had been as an apprentice. He tensed his muscles, readying for a leap over a log. As he soared through the air, he felt a cat brush his fur. When he landed, he found in surprise that his long-dead mother was smiling down on him in pride.

"W-whitewing!" he exclaimed. "But you're..."

"Dead?" she asked teasingly. "True. But I am in StarClan now."

Owlfur widened his eyes in shock. "If... you're in StarClan, and I'm talking to you right now... does that mean I'm dead?"

Whitewing settled down in the shimmering leaves of StarClan's forest. "Owlfur," she said gently, "you're not dead. But you're very close, which is why StarClan sent me to talk to you."

Owlfur's blood turned to ice as he listened to his mother speak in a low, anxious tone.

"Listen, son. You don't have very long. Three days at the most. But believe me, there is a cure. It will be hard to persuade anyone to go where they are, but someone must, or the Clans will perish."

"Where is it?" Owlfur asked, eyes wide.

Whitewing swallowed and said, "The herb is wild ginger. It is scarce in these parts, but currently prospers in the mountains." She sighed. "I would take Jayfeather on the journey. He's seen it before, and gone to the mountains as well."

Owlfur nodded. "What was that bit about only having three days?" he asked.

Whitewing lowered her head. "You will have to wake soon."

"Tell me," he ordered.

"You have three days to live. I'm sorry... but the cure will not reach you in time."

Owlfur stared in horror at his mother, his vision growing hazy as he began to wake. "But—but—"

"But nothing, dear," Whitewing said gently. "Good luck!"

With that, her image vanished.

* * *

Owlfur woke with a start. His body ached all over and he was weak. He felt as if the weight of the world had pressed down upon him since he had left StarClan, but he managed to totter to his feet. "Jayfeather!" he called, his voice hoarse. "Jayfeather, come quickly!"

Beside him, Cerisepaw shushed him. "Owlfur, be quiet! You'll exhaust yourself."

Owlfur pushed her aside, ignoring his apprentice. He limped a few steps forward, then collapsed. "Jayfeather!"

The medicine cat picked his way through his moaning patients. "Quiet," he ordered. "Cerisepaw is right, for once. Don't overexert yourself."

Owlfur shook his head. "I have to tell you something!" He licked his lips, trying to moisten them. "I had a visit from StarClan. Whitewing told me I had three days to live."

Cerisepaw gasped, eyes wide.

Owlfur continued, "She also said that there _is_ a cure to this fever. Wild ginger!"

Jayfeather frowned. "But wild ginger is only found in ..."

"Exactly!" Owlfur exclaimed. "You must go to the mountains!"

Jayfeather closed his blind blue eyes. For a moment, Owlfur felt a probing feeling in his mind. He fought it, but he was too weak from the effects of the fever to stop the medicine cat. "He speaks the truth," Jayfeather said reluctantly. "I'll speak to Bramblestar immediately."

Owlfur nodded, his strength fading. Speaking so much had sapped his energy. Jayfeather turned out of the room just as his patient fainted dead away.

* * *

Jayfeather walked into Bramblestar's den, dipping his head in respect. "Bramblestar, I have to tell you something."

Bramblestar looked up, his eyes glazed over. Jayfeather yelped and rushed forward. He felt his leader's pelt—it was hot. Bramblestar had caught the fever.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." he muttered. "This is _not_ good. Not at all."

Bramblestar laughed weakly. "It's all right, Jayfeather. I'm fine..."

"You are _not_ fine," Jayfeather said sternly. "I have to get you to the medicine den." He helped Bramblestar to his paws, and he limped over to Jayfeather's den.

Cerisepaw gasped when she saw the condition her leader was in. "Bramblestar!"

Once they had settled their leader into his nest, Jayfeather woke Owlfur. Together, he and Cerisepaw helped the sick tom tell about his dream.

Bramblestar shook his head before they finished. "We don't have enough warriors to spare," he rasped. "And Jayfeather would need to go. He doesn't have an apprentice to take care of things. Why should we risk a trip to mountains? ShadowClan could mount an attack!"

"ShadowClan is just as ill with the fever as we are," Jayfeather reminded him. "How about this—one or two healthy cats from each Clan goes on the journey to the mountains, along with me. Brightheart and Leaf..." He trailed off, remembering that Brightheart was old and Leafpool was dead. "Well, Brightheart knows most of the everything, and I've been teaching the apprentices the basic herbs. Cerisepaw's learned quite a bit in these past few days. You'll be fine."

Bramblestar frowned. "But how... how would we get word to the other Clans?"

Jayfeather smiled grimly. "Leave that to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a poll on my profile that I'd appreciate you checking out. It's about what I should write next. ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Jayfeather settled in his nest. He was tired from a day of caring for the ill cats, but that was not why he was getting ready to sleep. He had to contact the other leaders and medicine cats to get permission to take their warriors on a long journey. He had waited until night to do this, when the other Clans were most likely asleep.

As he felt himself slip into dreams, he decided he would visit Larkfur first.

Larkfur was ShadowClan's young medicine cat. Littlecloud had died apprenticeless, and Larkfur, then Larkpaw, had been chosen by StarClan to replace him. He padded through the camp, out the bramble tunnel, and through the thickets of ThunderClan territory. Eventually he came to the border stream and leapt it easily. In his waking life, it would have been harder, but as he could see in his dreams, Jayfeather didn't even get the slightest bit wet.

He crouched as he stalked through ShadowClan's murky hunting grounds. His eyes flitted left and right, watching for danger that wasn't there, as this was only a dream. It pleased him vaguely that he could actually watch something for once, so he kept it up. Finally, he reached the ShadowClan camp—admittedly in less time than it would have taken him under normal circumstances.

He nosed around the camp, slipping past the guards unseen. At last he caught a glimpse of the medicine den. Taking a deep breath, he walked into it...

...and was immediately hit by the stench of sickness. There were twelve sick cats sleeping fitfully in the den. Many were groaning and thrashing. Jayfeather averted his eyes and tiptoed over to where Larkfur was sleeping and shook her.

In an instant, she was on top of him, claws unsheathed. Larkfur had been a warrior apprentice for five moons before she was called to the position of medicine cat, and was quite adept at fighting. Recognizing him at last, she got of his chest with a huff.

"Jayfeather, you surprised me!" She shook herself, then yawned. "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

Jayfeather waved a paw, gesturing to the moaning cats that surrounded them. "This. One of our ill received a message from StarClan, saying that there was a cure to this fever."

Larkfur's eyes widened. "Really?" she gasped. "What is it? Where can we find it?"

"Wild ginger," he replied solemnly, "and it can only be found in the mountains."

Larkfur pursed her lips and asked, "What do you suggest?"

"Two cats from each Clan should go on a journey to the mountains to find the herb. One of those two should have some experience in medicine."

Larkfur was shaking her head before he finished his sentence. "Jayfeather, I can't. I don't have an apprentice or a mentor, and no one in ShadowClan besides me has enough experience, and me only just! Blackstar will never allow it."

There was a long pause, in which Jayfeather contemplated his options. "Ivytail," he said suddenly. "Doesn't Ivytail know some?"

Larkfur shrugged, and replied, "A little. Flametail and Littlecloud taught her when she was expecting kits once."

"Won't she do?" Jayfeather queried. "I'm going, and RiverClan has two medicine cats."

The golden-furred she-cat shrugged. "I suppose. Which warrior are you bringing along?"

Jayfeather twitched the tip of his tail and said, "Lionblaze."

Larkfur nodded in satisfaction. "Good choice," she said approvingly. "He's a fine warrior. I think that I'll send Ferretclaw along with Ivytail. Of course, Blackstar will have to approve."

Jayfeather sighed regretfully. Blackstar would be a hard nut to crack. He was eccentric in his old age, and would most likely not allow Ivytail and Ferretclaw to accompany the rest of the party. "You work on him," he said. "I'll go to RiverClan next, and then WindClan. Meet us on the island in two days."

Larkfur frowned. "You're going right now? But it's the middle of the night!"

Jayfeather smirked as he turned to leave, saying, "And if you haven't noticed, this is a dream."

* * *

Jayfeather poked his nose through the reeds at the edge of the RiverClan camp, mentally preparing himself for his visit with Willowshine. He had met with Picklepaw the half-moon, and later at the Gathering, and she was just as chatty as Cerisepaw—if not more.

He stalked out of the reeds and wound his way through the camp toward the roots of a large oak that served as the medicine den for RiverClan. He paused before entering; then, with his courage bolstered, walked into the den.

Instantly, the stench of illness hit him. Fourteen cats lay in front of him. Three of them were dead, one nearly so. RiverClan was suffering from the fever more than any of the other Clans Jayfeather had visited. He forced himself to look away as he saw that Mothwing, who had retired to the elders' den moons ago, had joined the dead.

Two dark green eyes poked out from Picklepaw's nest. She was a tiny thing made of gray-black fluff that was sticking out at all angles. She smiled brightly and squealed, "Jayfeather!"

At the mention of his name, Willowshine sat bolt upright. "What?" she demanded. Her eyes roved around the room, and finally landed on Jayfeather. She frowned. "Jayfeather, what are you doing here?"

Picklepaw jumped up and down in excitement. "Maybe he's here because he's sick! Oooh, you aren't sick, are you Jayfeather? That would be horrible! Who would heal all the other cats in ThunderClan? No one else is smart enough! That's why I want to be a medicine cat! So if Willowshine gets sick, I can be smart enough to take care of the Clan! Oooh! Oooh! Maybe he's here because he wants an apprentice! And all the kits in ThunderClan died! Oooh! That would be horrible! Because then the queens would have to have more kits! And break the code again! Oooh!"

"Picklepaw!" Willowshine snapped. "Jayfeather is _not_ sick, there are quite a few cats in ThunderClan who could care for the Clan if he was, he has stated many times he does not yet need an apprentice, the kits in his Clan have not all died, and it's only _medicine_ cats who can't have kits! Now, be _quiet!_"

The fluffy she-cat ducked her head. "Sorry!" she mewed. "I'm so so so so so so so sorry! So sorry I can't express it! So sorry I—"

"_Now,_ Picklepaw."

"Oh..."

Willowshine shook her head. "That apprentice," she muttered. "Sometimes she's just..." She flexed her claws, unable to put into words what she was thinking.

Jayfeather nodded. "I have the same problem with Cerisepaw. My helper," he explained at Willowshine's look.

She frowned, and asked, "But I didn't—"

"This is a dream, Willowshine. I can see in dreams." Jayfeather sighed. "Now, onto business. I know what the cure for the fever is, but we'll have to travel to the mountains to get it."

Picklepaw blinked in confusion. "But there are no herbs in the mountains! All the herbs grow at the lake! I think! I mean, I know! Here, I can list them! Chamomile! Borage leaves! Parsley! Tansy! Feverfe—"

"Wild ginger only grows in the mountains!" Jayfeather snapped. "Picklepaw, you're even more annoying than Cerisepaw!" He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Now. This is what I propose. Two cats from each Clan, one a medicine cat, one a warrior, go to the mountains to collect as much wild ginger as possible. The medicine cat does not have to actually have the title; they only need experience. The warrior should be strong, smart, and fast."

Willowshine furrowed her brows. "I will send Picklepaw," she said slowly. "I would go myself, but... these cats—" she gestured with her tail to the cats around them "—need me to ease their pain until the ginger comes. As for the warrior..."

"Mossyfoot!" Picklepaw supplied. "Mossyfoot's awesome! She's so nice! I like her! She's a strong warrior! Oooh! And a smart one! And fast!"

Willowshine nodded, smiling, and said, "Mossyfoot it is, then. Where do we meet you?"

"On the island, in two days," Jayfeather replied. "Ask Mistystar permission, of course, but she is wise. She will know that this is the right decision."

"Yeah!" Picklepaw squealed. "Mistystar's soooo cool!"

Jayfeather ground his teeth. Traveling with Picklepaw was going to be difficult. He turned to leave, saying, "I'm going to WindClan now. I don't think that they're as free of the fever as they say..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So, if you've checked my profile recently, you know that I'm doing NaNoWriMo next month. For those of you who don't know, that's "National Novel Writing Month", where participants write an original novel in a month. This means I'll be focused on that, and not on my fanfictions. Don't expect anything from me until December! Thanks for understanding! :D**

**This is also the first new chapter I'm posting! The others belonged to the first eight chapters of the original Fever, but this is new stuff. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Jayfeather stood in WindClan territory, fur ruffling in the wind, looking down upon the camp. WindClan may have been well at the Gathering, but apparently was now very, very ill.

He bounded down the hill with his eyes wide. There was a horrible stench in the air. He nosed his way through the bracken at the edge of the medicine den, and gasped in horror at the sight in front of him.

The medicine den was stuffed full of groaning, injured cats. Kestrelflight's quiet, studious apprentice Ospreyflight was darting around, half asleep, with wet moss to give the dying cats some water. He called out, "Ospreyflight!"

The gray she-cat did not hear him and kept on working. Jayfeather felt a twinge of guilt. WindClan's problem was far worse than any other Clan's. He should be helping Kestrelflight and his apprentice, not dragging a medicine cat away from his patients!

_But there is only one herb to cure this, and that is in the mountains,_ he reasoned. _We can only hold off this fever without wild ginger, not stop it._

Jayfeather didn't see Kestrelflight among the sick or sleeping in a secluded corner, so he went back outside to nose around in the other dens. He found him in the warriors den.

"Kestrelflight!" he hissed.

The tom opened his eyes in his dreams. "Jayfeather?" he mumbled, still half-asleep and exhausted. "What are you doing here?"

Jayfeather settled down into the moss beside Kestrelflight's nest. "I'm sorry to bother you, but this is important."

"I'm listening," Kestrelflight said, shaking himself alert.

He took a breath. "I received a message from StarClan," he began. "They told me that there is a cure to this fever after all."

Kestrelflight's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked in excitement. "Thank StarClan! We're saved! What is it?"

"Wild ginger," Jayfeather said grimly.

Immediately, the WindClan medicine cat's face fell. "But—wild ginger only grows in the mountains!"

"I know," Jayfeather replied. "We're going to have to journey there. I've already visited the other Clans, each are going to send one warrior and one cat with medicinal training to the mountains. I'm going with Lionblaze, Ivytail and Ferretclaw are going from ShadowClan, and Picklepaw and Mossyfoot from RiverClan."

Kestrelflight mulled this over. "Onestar—well—" He hesitated, then continued. "I have to say this frankly, Jayfeather. Onestar is gradually going insane. He lied to the Clans about the fever, and he will _never_ let Ospreyflight or I go on this journey, or one of the healthy warriors. But—" Here the tom paused. "But—I think that this is the only way to save the Clans." He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I will send Ospreyflight and Sedgewhisker. Sedgewhisker has experience with traveling; she went on the journey to break the beaver dam, and Ospreyflight is very capable. They will have to sneak out of camp, and who knows what Onestar will do to me once he finds out Ospreyflight has left?"

Jayfeather was startled at Kestrelflight's revelation about Onestar, but it _did_ explain a few things. "I'm sorry, and I hope your Clan recovers," was all he said, however. Then he remembered something. "We're not leaving right now—I told the others to meet us on the island in two days so we can go."

Kestrelflight nodded, already drifting back into sleep. "Thank you, Jayfeather," he murmured.

"No," Jayfeather said, sincerely, as he prepared to leave, "thank _you_, Kestrelflight."

Then he turned, walked out of the warrior's den, and bounded across the moor back to the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

The next two days were busy and stressful for Cerisepaw. As her mentor was still sick, and had apparently predicted his own death, she was stuck in the medicine den helping the grouchy Jayfeather. She worried increasingly about Owlfur's health, and tried her best to keep up the spirits of the sick cats. More had fallen ill, but it appeared that less and less cats were catching the fever.

The whole Clan was worried and hungry. There were far less able-bodied cats than usual, and those that were well spent nearly all their time hunting to feed both the ill and the healthy. Toadstep was basically in charge of ThunderClan now that Bramblestar had fallen ill, and he was stressing out over every little detail in the Clan. He was not the best deputy, but he was all ThunderClan had, and he was trying his hardest.

Cerisepaw had heard from Jayfeather that the other medicine cats had agreed to come on the journey to the mountains. She dearly wished she could go herself, but there was no way that she could leave these dying cats with only the old, creaky Brightheart to care for them. She had learned the basics of medicine from Jayfeather along with the other apprentices, but that would not be enough. Cerisepaw had picked up on a lot in her time in the medicine den, and knew already nearly as much as Brightheart, who had learned from Cinderpelt, the old medicine cat, and Jayfeather's mother, the former medicine cat Leafpool.

Jayfeather grew more and more irritable each day. He was stressed and worried and could do almost nothing to help the poor dying cats in his den. Cerisepaw knew how he felt. She was just as frustrated, but she still tried her best to keep it from showing. Morale was very important when dealing with the sick. She wondered how Jayfeather had not realized that before.

They had stopped trying to treat the ill cats with feverfew. The first dosage seemed to ease the symptoms, but the fever and vomiting only returned upon the second dosage. Jayfeather and Cerisepaw tried everything else—borage leaves (which seemed to help in small quantities), lavender (which increased the vomiting symptoms but brought down the temperature), even small amounts of catmint (which made some of the pain and discomfort go away temporarily, even if it did nothing to help the symptoms). Still, even with these herbs that seemed to help, the fever remained. It did not leave entirely, and Cerisepaw and Jayfeather were both worn out.

At last, the day that Jayfeather and Lionblaze would depart along with the rest of the ginger-searching crew. Before they left, Jayfeather took Cerisepaw into the back of his den to give her a last briefing on all the herbs and how to care for the sick Clan.

After he had finished, Jayfeather took a deep breath. "Cerisepaw, thank you for doing this." He said it slowly and reluctantly. Cerisepaw flicked an ear in annoyance and bit back a scathing comment. He could at least sound properly grateful!

"I'm just trying to save the Clan," she replied stiffly.

Cerisepaw was sure that she didn't hear what she thought she heard the medicine cat mutter under his breath. "Look, I'm serious," he protested.

"What's there to thank me for?" she shot back. "I'm just doing what you tell me to. This wasn't my idea in the first place! I can't wait to get back to warrior training once this is all over!"

"I'll be glad when that comes, too!" the blind cat snapped. "All you do is _talk_, and you never—"

A moan came from behind them. Both cats turned and rushed toward the sick cat making the noise—Owlfur.

"Please—don't fight," Cerisepaw's dying mentor rasped. "Cerisepaw... thank you for being my apprentice. But there's somethi..." Owlfur's voice was lost in a series of racking coughs. Jayfeather leaned forward, grabbing some wet moss and putting it up to the brown warrior's mouth.

"Quiet," he ordered.

"Yes," Cerisepaw said firmly. "You need to rest. Here, have some lavender."

She fed her mentor a small amount of lavender. Then he sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

The whole Clan poked their heads out of the den to bid Jayfeather and his brother goodbye. Lionblaze had not caught the fever, but remained as healthy and strong as always. Cerisepaw watched him go, wondering what it would feel like to be invincible. The golden warrior would probably be terrified of the fever—sickness was not an enemy he could fight, and Lionblaze was quite a warrior.

The two brothers walked out of ThunderClan camp to the cheers of the Clan. Cerisepaw watched the tunnel in worry for ten minutes after they left, knowing that the hopes of all four Clans were riding on the shoulders of Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They would either find the cure in the mountains... or all would be lost, and the Clans destroyed.

Cerisepaw slipped back into the medicine den, alone but for the ancient Brightheart in caring for the disease-ridden Clan.


End file.
